What About Us
by Lauren Loves
Summary: What will happen to Shane and Mitchie's realationship when they are seperated after Camp Rock Finishes? Will they ever see each other again? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**What about Us**

**Chapter 1**

Mitchie sat on the dock looking out onto the lake, thinking about the events that happened this summer. The voice in the back of her head kept repeating over and over '_how could you be so stupid you know that the truth was going to come out at some point'._ She was in a really deep thought that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her or someone calling her name.

"Mitchie!"

She was jogged out of daze when someone snapped their finger's in front of her face

"Oh hey guys, how long have you been standing there?" she said blushing

"Oh you know, only like 5 minutes!" Caitlyn replied sarcastically

This just made her blush even harder

"Aww! Look little mitchie's blushing!" Nate said in a mocking tone

Mitchie swore that her face was in fire

"Come on guys leave her alone i think that she has suffered enough don't you?" Shane spoke

"Yeah let's leave these two lovers alone" Caitlyn teased

This time Mitchie and Shane blushed

They watched the others walk back towards the mess hall, they then heard Jason call over his Shoulder

"HEY SHANE WHERE'S MY BIRDHOUSE??"

They then saw Nate hit him on the back of his head

Both of them chuckled. Shane was the first one to start talking

"So Mitchie, how 'bout that canoe ride you promised me?" he said with a small smirk toying on his lips

**Shane's P.O.V**

I heard her giggle lightly after i had said this and i watched her nod her head slightly. I got up and offered her my hand to help her. She took it without any questions. I laced our fingers together and pulled her towards the canoes. I helped her put on her life jacket before putting one on myself. I then pushed the canoe into the lake slightly before holding my hand out to Mitchie to help her in it. Once she was in it i got in and pushed the canoe off lightly from the dock. I then grabbed one of the ors while Mitchie grabbed the other. We continued to row until we were in the middle of the lake.

"See we can do it without going round in circles" i told her with a small chuckle.

"Ha ha, i almost forgot how funny you are Shane!" she teased.

I just rolled my eyes at her sarcasm and said

"You do know that sarcasm is the lowest form of humour"

It was now her turn to roll her eyes

"Only you would now that Shane, what, did you look it up in the dictionary or something?" she said once again rolling her eyes

I decided to match her with the sarcasm

"Oh yeah, i thought you knew, in my spare time i'm really Shane the dork who reads the dictionary for fun"

She started laughing really hard at this, she has the sort of laugh that once you hear it you can't help but laugh as well. Soon we were laughing so hard that the boat was rocking. We both seemed to notice because we stopped laughing in fear that we would fall into the lake. We just sat there in a awkward silence until Mitchie finally broke the silence

"So umm what did you bring me out here for?"

Oh yeah i forgot that i needed to speak to her

"Oh right, well i just wanted to say that i am really sorry for not believing you, i shouldn't have listened to the others and defiantly not Tess i think i have learnt that now"

I looked at her face and saw that she had a small smile gracing her face

"And there is something else that i want to tell you, and i know that you don't feel the same way and this will probably ruin our friendship and that's one of the last things that i don't want to happen..."

I was rambling and i knew it i';m glad that she cut me off by telling me to get to the point

"oh right, well what i wanted to say is that i like you, i mean like you like you, and i know that you don't feel the same as me and thats ok, i just needed to get it out of me i hope that this doesn't ruin our friendship"

I looked at her face and saw that she had a blank expression on and when she didn't say anything i immediately got the wrong idea and started rambling again

"Oh my god, i've ruined our friendship, i really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut, i am so stupid, why couldn't i.." i was cut off by a pair of soft lips covering mine

I was really surprised at first before i snapped back into my senses and kissed her back. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around my neck while mine around her waist.

The kiss was quickly becoming heated as i ran my tongue across her lip begging her for entrance. Hesitantly she opened her mouth and let my tongue roam about her mouth. I could tell that she hadn't kissed many boys before. And for some reason i felt relieved about this. Eventually we had to pull back because of lack of oxygen. I rested my forehead against hers and looked deep into her eyes and all i saw was happiness and something that i could only make out to be.. love. It was weird because these were the exact same feelings that i was feeling.

I heard her whisper "Wow"

All i did was whisper back

"My exact feelings"

She pulled her forehead back slightly but keeping her arms wrapped tightly round my neck and said

"Shane, what does this make us now?"

I wasn't exactly surprised that i heard her say this because i was waiting for it.

"Well i was hoping that you would be my girlfriend now?" i looked nervously at her face

She launched herself as carefully as she could without tipping the boat over and whispered into my ear

"I would love to be your girlfriend Shane"

I squeezed her waist tighter, but not too tight that it would hurt her. I gently pulled her head back so that her face was facing mine and leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Well, now that this has happened, i just need to tell you how hard this is going to be mitch, with me being on tour and all that but im hoping that you are willing to even try to make this work"

"Shane of course i want to make this work, i don't care how hard this will be as long as we have each other then we will get through it right?"

"Yeah of course" i then leaned in and covered her lips with mine. We continued to kiss until we were rudely interrupted by someone shouting our names from the dock

"SHANE!! MITCHIE!!" Nate called

I was really irritated by now and shouted back

"WHAT??"

I sighed as i felt Mitchie dig her head into my chest and giggle. In return i wrapped my arms back around her waist and pulled her in deeper if that was even possible. I almost forgot about Nate on the docks until i heard him shout out again

"SHANE YOU TWO NEED TO COME BACK, UNCLE BROWN IS LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU APPARENTLY THERE ARE SOME REPORTERS AROUND THAT ARE LOOKING FOR YOU AND UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR NEW REALTIONSHIP TO BE OUT IN THE PUBLIC EYE ALREADY THEN I SUGGEST THAT YOU COME BACK"

I looked down at Mitchie silently telling her that i was sorry. She shook her head telling me that it was ok. I grabbed one or while Mitchie grabbed the other. We paddled back to shore and put away the canoe and the life jackets before heading back to the mess hall. I caught mitchie's had in my own and pulled her gently towards me and put my arm around her shoulder. She then laced her hand with mine that was draped over her shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Nate was looking at us with raised eyebrows and a amused face. I heard him mutter "i can't wait to tell everyone"

I just gave him a look that told him to shut up.

We soon arrived at the mess hall, and when me and Mitchie walked through the door everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and starred at me and Mitchie. I could tell that she was uncomfortable with all of the looks so i just carried on walking with her until we reached all of our other friends.

Caitlyn was the first one to talk

"Wanna explain?"

"Ummmm.. well i asked Mitchie to umm be my girlfriend" i said saying the last part quietly

It was all quiet for a second until Caitlyn jumped up and shout

"YES!!"

I looked at Mitchie as if to ask if she knew what was going on she just shook her head

"Wanna explain" i said using Caitlyn's words that she had used just a second ago.

"Well we made a bet on what you were talking about and how long it would take you until you asked her to be your girlfriend and i said that you were apologising to her for not believing her and that you were going to ask her to be your girlfriend on the lake, while all the others had the same sort of story but all had different versions like Jason said that you were going to build her a birdhouse and that you were going to put a note in it saying 'will you be my bird?'" by the time Caitlyn had finished her story everybody was in hysterics apart from Jason who just sat there repeating

"guys! What's so funny? Come on tell me!!"

This just everybody laugh even harder i finally managed to get hold of a breath and said to him

"Don't worry about it Jase"

The rest of the night was fun we all had a good time telling each other stories and laughing together. And just for tonight no-one thought about how soon we were going to have to leave each other.

**Authors note**

**Sooo tell me what you think and whether or not i should carry on with this story. R&R please!!**

**Hugs and kisses**

**Lauren xoxoxoxoxoxox **


	2. Chapter 2

**What about us**

**Chapter 2**

The night was closing in on them and the day they all dreaded was fast approaching. Two figures were seen lying on the dock by the lake wrapped in each other's arm, focusing on only one another, it was almost like no one else in the world existed, but the one common thought that was running through the few people's heads that were standing a few feet behind them was that they were going to have interrupt the bitter sweet moment and tear the lovers apart and none of them wanted to be the one that had to do it, but unfortunately someone had to. Finally one of them shuffled forward slightly before casting the others a look that clearly said does it have to be me? But really that was a bit pointless because he, and the others, knew that he would have to. As quietly as he could he moved his feet forward until he was standing just behind the two lovers and made a sort of awkward cough noise to let them know that they weren't alone anymore.

The male lying down tangled in the female, shifted his eyes to look up at the boy and sighed and said "already?" the boy couldn't help but notice the tone in his voice, it sounded almost like he was trying extremely hard not to cry, which was strange because this was The Shane Grey, he was made of steel he didn't cry at anything, but love changes the heart.

The boy nodded with a sad face and said "I'm sorry man, but we gotta leave in a few hours and so has Mitchie, you both have to try and get a bit of sleep, somewhere that you won't freeze to death"

Shane just nodded silently before moving so he was sitting up, then gently stroked the girls hair and pressed a kiss to the back of her head before whispering "Mitchie, baby we gotta go"

The girl just shook her head and whimpered "I don't wanna go, can't we just stay here forever?" then buried her head into his chest. He gave a slight chuckle before telling her that they couldn't and then whispering sorry in her ear. Mitchie gave a slight sigh before pushing herself up and holding her hand out to Shane, he took it and she pulled him up. Automatically their fingers laced together and they shifted closer towards one another.

Shane nodded at the boy and in a barely audible voice said "thanks Nate, I guess you drew the short straw huh?"

Nate smiled slightly and then shook his head saying "Nahh, they just told me that I had to because I was your best friend, I tried to ask what Jason was then, dog food or something but they weren't having any of it and demanded that it was me that came and told you"

They all gave a small chuckle at this. Mitchie then quietly said that it was time they went back. The tears were building up in her eyes threatening to fall, but she had to bed strong forbidding them to fall, but apparently they didn't listen and started to streak down her cheeks and off her chin, Shane noticing this, turned his head back to Nate and whispered "just give us one second, please, we won't be long" his eyes practically begging, Nate nodded knowing that they both needed this.

Shane took Mitchie's face between his hands and with the pads of his thumbs gently wiped the tears away and then leaned forward to press a kiss on her nose. This earned a slightly wobbly giggle from her.

"See this is what I like to see, that beautiful smile on your beautiful face" this caused a faint blush to appear on her cheeks.

"Shane, it's all over, I'm not going to see you, how are we supposed to be together?" the tears starting to gather again. Shane looked a little shocked at first before opening his mouth to say "Baby, don't even think like that okay? Sure it's going to be rough at first but I'll try and come down to see you as soon and as many times as I can and you can always come up to visit me in your school brakes, we'll make this work I promise you" his sincerity melted her heart, he wanted it to work just as much as she did, maybe even more, she knew that he has had his heart broken more times than he can count and that is why he suddenly became bad boy Shane.

Unable to speak she nodded her head hesitantly and then nodded it again with more confidence. He threw her smile that just seemed to be reserved for her and pulled her into his chest for a second before letting go and nodding his head towards where the others were waiting. Linking hands once again, they moved at a slow pace towards them.

Mitchie glanced at who was standing there, it was Nate, Caitlin, Jason, her mum and Brown. She gave them all a weak smile, she let go of Shane's hand and walked over to her mum and fell into her embrace and started sobbing and whimpering things like, "Mama I don't wanna go" or "I love him, how can I leave without him?" her mother stroked her back and shot everyone a small smile and told them that she was going to take Mitchie back to her cabin. Shane opened his mouth to say something but Mitchie's mum, Connie, shook her head and told him to come by either later or in the morning before he leaves. Shane nodded even though Connie had already turned herself and Mitchie away and started walking towards the cabin. He stared after them, completely blocking everything out until he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. Once Mitchie was out of his view, he turned his head to see that it was Brown that had his hand on Shane's shoulder, "it'll all be fine in the end Shane, you just watch" he silently nodded and then turned on his heel and walked towards his cabin.

**The next morning:**

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

Today's the day I guess. It's come too soon; I don't want to leave the camp, the friends I've made despite the lying and most of all I don't want to leave Shane, I love him, sooo much sometimes it hurts.

I rolled over in bed so that I was lying on my side with my arm underneath my head, feeling the need to see Shane already. I pulled the covers off of my body and slipped my slippers on and pulled on a jumper and quietly moved towards the door trying to not wake up my mum.

I finally got out of the door and walked like three steps just to bump in to someone and trip over a branch and fall flat on my face. Blushing with embarrassment I groaned and pushed myself up.

"Please Mitch, don't groan you don't know what it does to me" I immediately looked up recognising the voice and saw a teasing smile graced upon his face.

"Jeez Shane, don't do that I thought that you were some pervert or something!" I started pouting, woah, since when do I pout?

"Aww sorry Mitch just couldn't resist, and don't pout it makes me want to just fall to my knees and do whatever you ask me too"

"Hmm nice to know" I flashed him a wicked smile

He groaned and stuck out a hand to pull me up. I had almost forgotten that I was still on the floor. I took his hand and pulled myself up with assistance from him. Once I was up he pulled me into his chest and whispered "I love you" I was truly shocked I mean I knew that he loved me and that I loved him but this was the first time that he had said that to me. "I love you too Shane, sooo much more than you will ever know"

I felt him bury his face into my hair, take a deep breath and then smile. I snuggled as close into his chest as I possibly could. I didn't want to spoil this moment but I had to ask.

"Shane, what time are you leaving?" his face was still buried in my hair. I felt his smile turn into a grimace.

"We're leaving between 7:30 and 8, and its 6:35 now so we've got a bit of time, but of course I still have to pack"

I sighed and replied "Me too, I'm only out because I wanted, no wait, needed to see you" I gave him a small smile.

"okay, how 'bout this Mitch, we go back to our cabins, we pack extra fast and then meet at the dock and we spend the rest of our time here together, sound good?" I nodded my head, kissed his cheek and turned around and walked back to my cabin.

It took me exactly 12.5 minutes to get packed, showered and dressed. That's like a record. So here I was quickly scribbling a note telling mum that I had packed and that I was out with Shane getting every moment I could with him before we left.

I quickly but quietly scrambled out of the cabin and practically skipped down to the docks, only to find that Shane wasn't there. I just shrugged off the feeling and sat down and waited. I had set n alarm on my phone for 7:55, so that we would get enough time to say goodbye to everyone else.

Less than 5 minutes later he showed up, out of breath but still looking amazing. I just couldn't help but beam at him. He gave me the smile that just seemed to be reserved for me, before coming over and sitting behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. Gently, I laid my head back against his chest and he laid his upon my shoulder and kissed the spot just under my ear earning a tiny giggle out of me.

It hadn't felt that long that we had been sitting there, but soon the alarm went off and we had to face the real world once again.

**Nobody's P.O.V**

On the way to the front of camp, they walked slowly with Mitchie's arm around his waist and his around her shoulders, with him whispering sweet words into her ear. When they came into view of everybody else, they just had to smile at the sight of the clearly loved up couple, some people actually sighed due to the fact that they wanted what they had.

Nate and Jason were standing by the black stretched limo watching the couple face each other, words not needed as they were so in touch with each other.

Everyone watched as Shane leaned forward slightly to press a kiss to Mitchie's lips holding her face between his hands and her hands at the base of his neck. They watched as the two pulled apart and whispered a few words to each other that no one could hear but knew anyway. I Love You. The three most powerful words that you can say. And with the couple in front of them, they all knew that they meant it, they all knew that they loved each other beyond what words could describe.

They all watched as Shane pressed one last kiss to her lips and then one against her forehead, before turning away and getting straight into the limo so that he wouldn't have to see the tears in Mitchie's eyes, or let anyone see the tears in his eyes.

They watched as Mitchie walked over to her mums van and got in the passenger seat and curled up in a ball with her phone and a photo clutched tightly in her fists. They watched as a small smile appeared on her face as she read something on her phone, they could only assume that it was a message from Shane.

They knew that Mitchie and Shane would be one of the few couples that would be together forever, no matter what is thrown at them.

The fact that they are completely devoted to one another. They are each other's main priority.

All because of the strong bond between them, which you don't see in a lot of couples. That bond is Love.

**Okay, well this is the second chapter, i wasn't sure if i should stop the story here or continue with it :S review and tell me what you think **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**** so I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that reviewed this story or added it to their story alerts or favourites, it truly does mean a lot to me and it gives me so much more of reason to carry on with my writing, to know that there are people who are actually reading this, so once again thank you so so much and I'll try to update as soon as I can **

**What about us**

**Chapter 3**

Two weeks. Two weeks since they had seen each other, and to be quite honest, they were both going slightly crazy from withdrawal symptoms. It was almost like; if they were apart then somehow they wouldn't survive. They were each other's life line, their support system. It was a simple fact of that they love each other beyond description.

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

Rolling over in bed, I patted my hand across the table next to me looking for the snooze button on this stupid alarm clock. Seriously I don't even understand why I have one, I just go back to sleep after I turn it off. And after last night's sleep, I could do with some more. As per usual I was up late last night talking to Shane, thinking about Shane and when I did finally get an ounce of sleep, I dreamt about Shane. Am I obsessive? Shaking my head I pushed myself into a sitting position and looked around my room. Picture after picture after poster after picture. They all had Shane in them. Okay so, any other teenage girls room that you went into would have looked similar to you but they are obsessive, whereas I'm allowed to have this, after all he is my boyfriend.

Boyfriend, I'll never get enough of saying that SHANE GREY IS MY BOYFRIEND! Allowing the cheesy smile to spread across my face I flung my feet over the bed and walked to my closet. I pulled out one of Shanes chequered shirts i had stolen and pulled it on over a black vest and top it off with a black belt across my stomach. I then pulled on my favourite pair of black skinny jeans and my black flat boots.

Once i felt happy with what i was wearing, i glided down the stairs and sat at the breakfast table, offering a smile to my mum and dad before turning on the TV and flicking to Hot Tunes. Of course there was something on there about my dear Shanes latest scandal; i just couldn't help but beam when i saw his face appear on the screen. I could hear my mum and dad laughing at me, but right now i really couldn't care less.

Finishing off the pancakes my mum had sat in front of me, i went back upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my bag.

Shouting a goodbye behind me i skipped out the door and down the driveway. I was humming to myself as i walked down the street, when my phone started ringing with this is me. Instantly knowing who it was, i pulled it out and answered with a slightly over excited hello.

She heard chuckling from in the background before his jaw dropping smooth voice spoke to her making her melt.

"Hey baby, are you at school yet?"

Letting the smile drift across her face she replied "just on my way, what are you up to?"

She loved how the conversation flowed easily between them, it wasn't awkward or too needy, it was perfect. They could talk about nothing for hours.

"I'm just in the car on the way to a concert hall, you know to check it out" he sounded kind of nervous, but i just shrugged it off.

Noticing that i was close to the entrance of my school, i reluctantly told Shane that i had to go and that I'd talk to him later.

"I love you Mitch" these were the sort of things that made me fall in love with him all again.

"I love you too Shane, i'll call you later, bye" hanging up was so much harder than most would have thought, though i would have gone as far as the 'you hang up, no you hang up' thing.

Placing my phone back in my bag, i walked up the steps and through the doors, only to be greeted by hundreds of eyes boring into my skull. Freaking out on the inside, i walked to my locker with my head down trying to ignore the stares.

As i reached into my locker to put away the books i didn't need, my best friend since forever, Sierra, came up to me with what i know is her angry face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" okay she must have snapped her cap or something, i have no idea what she's talking about.

"Sierra, what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what i'm talking about Mitchie"

"If i had any idea what you were talking about, do you really think that i would be stood here acting like i didn't?"

"why didn't you tell me that you could sing like that, and that your were friends with THE Shane Grey?"


End file.
